In Your Shadow, I can Shine
by Lizsername
Summary: Crystal Joy Winter is known as the baby of Heather and Will's. She faces the most problems that most teenagers won't face. A secret that has been hidden from her. What will she uncover? Title: Tokio Hotel song title.
1. broken pieces break into me

Chapter 1 Broken pieces break into me

_Heather _

"Push, Heather!" is what he screams. I'm crying non stop and screaming. The pain was lingering through my body. Will grasp my hand as I pushed on it harder and harder. "It's ok, babe," Will keep softly saying. I screamed again, and Will soothes me.

"Push harder," the nurse softly whispers. "Come on, Heather, she's almost out."

I was crying, lament in pain. Sweat and tears were all over me. A crying of a little girl was heard. "Done," Will whispered. I feel the hands of her. The baby touches me.

"Hello, Crystal," I say with a smile. I'm finally put in relaxing position. Will leans down and kisses me. I groaned, "I'm in so much…"

"I'm here," He says. I moved aside and let him lay next to me. "I promise to never leave you….or her." I turn over but couldn't. I let out a snivel of soreness. Will looked to me, "Don't move yet, Heather."

"Will," I said.

He kisses my neck and lets me in his arms. Hours passed and I feel asleep. I dreamt of a family with Will. The little girl, Crystal, was tucked under his arm. I went over and kissed Will. The girl looks upon me, and I throw her in my arms. Her head falls on my shoulder.

"Heather," Will hum. I'm awoken to reality. "Heather, dear, you need to awake."

"Hm," I choke open. The doctor is standing there.

"Miss. Faulker," The doctor sits next to me. "Were you at all drinking?"

"Ya," I yawned out, arising to my love of life's arm.

"Heather," He grabs my hand. "She's in near death. Her organs are not ready yet. Heather, please stay calm." _How am I supposed to? _Will wrapped his arms around me. The doctor walks out but says, "You can see her if you like."

"I will in a second," I said, scared at the thought. I finally broke down in Will's arm, "God, I'm such a fucking idiot, Will!" I sniveled a bit, "God dammit! How could I drink while having her! Fuck my life, just fuck it!"

"Sh, Heather," Will soothes me. "Believe in me, please, Heather."

I was choking on my tears. The thought of my baby girl…dead…because of a stupid act I did. Why I ever take a drink? Why did I ever do anything? What did I do to just deserve this? God can sin me this bad… "Will, why…"

"Nothing's your fault," Will still hold me. "This was my fault. I should have never had beer like right there to grab for you."

"Will, no," I whispered. I look upon his eyes. Black tears from his eyeliner and eyes were falling. "Will, please," I let my lips touch his tears then to his lips.

"Let's see her," He says. I didn't want to; I need to. We got out of the bed. Will helps me out of the bed. We walked down the hall. We walk into the room where they are caring for my dearly.

"My god," a gasp escaped my voice. I almost cried. The baby was breathing quietly. The organs are forming hopefully. I found my doctor there. "What-what…how long is gonna take her," I broke down.

"She'll live, Heather," The doctor said.

**A/N: Hi there, AI idiots! Do you love it? Great idea right? If anyone who is not familiar with the play, during "Give me Novacaine", Heather does drink. So, I did think of a fic that involves that and more events. Review please! **

**Chapter name: Broken Open- Adam Lambert**


	2. Soaked to the bone

Chapter 2 soaked to the bone

**A/N: First off, thank you guys so much! I didn't expect 3 reviews and so many comments on Twitter from this fic! Thank you guys! And of course I had to write more!**

_Will_

"She'll live, Heather," The doctor said. She made out under her crying in my arms. Heather still won't stop. "There's a chance."

I just lightly kiss her forehead. I softly rub her back, "Let's go back to your room."

"Will," the doctor said. I left Heather alone to walk back. "You might need to help her out a lot."

"Well, why's that?" I finally spoke up, "The girl seems like she's gonna do ok."

The doctor nodded no. Oh god, isn't Crystal been through a lot? "When she gets older," He sighs. "She might develop mental issues, Will."

My body was frozen. _This is my entire fault, _I finally had to think. _I left the beer in front of her. She's a drinker. I shouldn't have. Now, I ruined a baby girl's life; MY baby girl's life. God dammit, why am I such the idiot? _I almost broke into tears. "Mr. Winter, maybe you should go home for the night."

"Call me please if she needs me," I said, trying not to stare into the poor, innocent soul of a girl. It cries for life. I could be a possible murder of a soul. A soul who I never saw be exposed to real life. A soul who already meeting their creator….

I sat in my car, thinking. What if the baby dies? I drove home to my house. I grabbed the mail and saw some cards for Heather. The birth of our baby girl…what baby girl? The one that's dying in a nurse's arm? I found a letter from Johnny.

_Dear Will,_

_Well, I met St Jimmy. _

_Whatsername is sexy._

_Man, Will, I miss you._

_Congrats on the baby girl!_

_Jesus_

I cried at the last line. _Just fuck the thought! _An influence screams through my head. _She's not gonna be normal. She's gonna be sick! It's all my fault!_

No one was home. I lay out on my couch and cried. "Fuck my life!" I yelled to no one, "Just let her live!" I cried and started choking. I grabbed my laptop and started typing a letter for Johnny.

_Jesus, _

_God dammit, kill me. With me, the idiot, I left beer around the house. Heather drank it. Now, our baby girl, Crystal, could have problems. Johnny, what the hell did I do to deserve this? _

_Will_

I closed my laptop, saving it in my files. I put it to the side. I fell asleep until I heard my phone ringing.

_With every breath that _

_I'm worth here on Earth_

_I'm sending all my love to you_

_So if you dare to second _

_Guess you can rest assured_

_That all my loves all for you_

I picked up my cell phone from my jean pocket, "Hello."

"Mr. Winter," the nurse said. "Heather won't sleep. She's crying too much. She's having nightmares."

"DON'T LET HER DIE!" is the last thing you hear from heather; I'm running now.

**A/N: Review please! **

**Chapter name: Soaked- Adam Lambert**

**Jenna helped me. **


	3. Kiss the Demons out of my Dreams

Chapter 3 Kiss the demons out of the my dream

**A/N: Well, I haven't written this and I just thought of this. Oh well, 1****st**** fic of 2011!**

_Heather_

_It kills me._

She's murdering me. My soul, my dream of her…..everything.

_Why did you kill me? _A sweet face is shown in my eyes. Her face is pale like a parasite; she's like one, sucking my dreams with her death. Her eyes are like Will's; Brown and wide. Her hair is dirty blonde; a touch of mine and Will's. Her face is heart shaped, and she's perfectly tall. If Crystal could live, this is her at age 4. "Why did you kill me, Mommy?"

My heart felt like it was a carcass. Her voice was high as my singing is. As her eyes stare, the uglier I feel. "I-I," I screamed. "I never meant to, Crystal..."

"Why then," she said.

"Crys," I cried. "You'll live." I smiled as I grabbed her hand. "You'll live," I repeat.

"I can't, mommy," she snatches away from the grab. "I'm only a phantom now."

The ghost of my living nightmare…..

!

I woke up in tears, crying in pain. The nightmare scared me. I couldn't fall back to sleep. She's haunting me only there, and no where else. _I'm only a phantom now..._Phantom of my dreams. I was crying into my pillow; god why am I killing an innocent soul?

"Heather," my nurse, Aspen, shook me. "Heather, dear, are you alright?"

"She's not gonna live," whispers through my mouth. It repeats as if that's the only thing I can say forever. I lift my body up, putting my knees closer to my body.

"Heather, sh," Aspen grabbed my hang, rubbing it softly. I coughed again, closing my eyes. I couldn't breathe; my chest is beating out my heart. Aspen pats my hand, "Dearly, want me to call Will?"

"Please," I gasped. I fell on my bed, screaming still. My eyes were slightly closed though. The illustration of her was back in my mind. "Don't let her die."

Hours and hours passed, and I still couldn't fall back to sleep. I started sketching again. I used to do this as a young girl. It was a habit; it's back in my system. Aspen stayed in the room and got up after hearing a knock at the door.

Will came in and walked slowly to my side. I made room onto my bed; he climbed in quickly. "You look dead beat, sweetheart," He kisses my forehead.

I mumbled, "Thanks, I didn't know I look that bad."

"I mean," he slowly touches my hair. "Get rest, dearly." I fell into his arms, finally sleeping. No nightmares, nothing. _But shouldn't I tell Will what's happening? _

**A/N: Short but idk what to write. If anyone has ideas, messages me. To StJimmyHasSinned who has nagged me to write. Nag her to write guys lol**

**Song Lyric: Give Me Novacaine**

**Don't ask me who it's by. If you idiots don't know, why are you on the AI section? **


	4. In my arms forever you'll be strange

Chapter 4 In my arms forever you'll be strange

_Will_

"Wake up," I whispered in her ear. The doctor was meeting with us again. She finally got sleep. As for me, I was awake all night. I have been holding her. Her face looks younger when she's asleep. It was the girl I knew when we were in high school.

_The cheerleader of the school; the hottest; the one I wanted to call mine; her beauty sticks out. It sticks out like a flower in the crowd. She's the sweetest cheerleader out of all to me. She loves to be around me. That's when I used to be fun. _

_One day, we were walking home; the first time in a while we went together. She looks up at me, "I love the new highlights." _

"_Thanks," I said. The convo didn't go on. We spotted by her house, "Heather, wait!" _

"_What's up, Will?" she smiles to me, "Oh wait, hey do you have a date to prom?"_

_I was shocked, "Um, no, but I was wondering if you would like to go with me."_

_She leans up and kisses my cheek, "of course."_

_That was just a start._

I rubbed her back gently, "Heather? You awake dear?"

She nods, "I am, dear…I am…" She turns her body to me. She pulls my closer, resting her head on my shoulders. She groaned a bit, "Life's been really sucking, dear."

I kissed her again, "I know it does, but soon, and believe me, it will get better."

She fell onto my chest. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. A doctor knocked at the door. Heather forced herself up. "Crystal," the doctor nods a bit. "Crystal is fine. All of her organs are finally grown. She's gonna probably have mental issues. You can hold her today and bring her home tonight. I'll give you a little time to talk."

I got up, smiling. Heather ran into my arms, starting to tear. I rest my head on top of hers, "She's ok now, Heather. I told you it would get better."

"Be there," Heather whispered. "Every moment, you can't leave her. Even if we break up, even if we promise not to see each other, be there only for Crystal."

I kissed her cheek, "I promised from the beginning, I won't leave you or Crystal."

"You did," Heather mumbled. "I remember well.

"Come on," I said sweetly. "Let's see her. I know you want to."

Heather walked with me. I wrapped my arm around her, keeping her to my side. Heather sighs, "When she gets older, she'll need to learn the truth. I don't want her to be like me. A teenager mistakenly gets pregnant and drinking in the middle of her cycle. Oh—"

"Sh," I shut her up for a moment. "You're thinking too ahead."

Dearly beloved nods softly and smiles, "You're right, you're right." We walk into the room where the nurses held Crystal. Heather starts tearing up, "There's my beautiful girl. Can we hold her?"

Aspen smiles to her and hands her Crystal. She walks away and pats me on the back, "I'm glad you're here, Will." I nodded to her and gleam.

Heather is holding Crystal, talking to her, "Hello, Crystal." I came behind her, placing my hands on her shoulder.

"She's beautiful and has your smile," I murmured in her ear.

Heather kisses my cheek for a second and turned back to Crystal. "She has your chocolate eyes."

I look to Crystal. Her smile is the brightest thing in this room. My head is leading on Heather's shoulder, looking at Crystal's beauty. She lifts her hand, grasping toward Heather. I touch it softly, and Crystal giggles.

Perfectly at this moment, I didn't know I won't watch her grow up. I won't hold her again like now. After one move, my life changes quicker.

"I'M LEAVING YOU!" leaves from Heather's mouth.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Review please! **

**Song title- Strange- Tokio Hotel and Kerli **


	5. the scars will stay forever

Chapter 5 scars will stay forever

_Heather_

The thing that shocked me was leaving him. I gave up everything to be with him; my virginity, my love, my popularity in high school, my dream college to go with him. At this point, I gave a child to his life. He returns nothing to me; this is his life he's ruining.

I called up Alysha that night. _Ring…Ring…_I need a place to stay, and it seems like now, I can only trust Alysha. _Ring…_"Hello?"

"Alysha, darling," I whispered.

She signed in relief, "Hey, Heather, how's Crystal doing?"

"Keeping me late up," I murmured. I truly loved Crystal as a daughter; I would have died alongside with her if she did. The nights are reckless and crazy though. Will won't help out, at all. He would sit on that couch, drinking beer, writing messages, do nothing. I didn't want Crystal to be inspired by this. "Alysha, oh, babe, I need…I need help please."

"Heather," she sounded anxious. "Baby girl, I never made you stay out of my hands. Please, what's wrong?"

"It's Will," I quietly said, low enough so Will doesn't hear. "He won't move off the couch not to even help me with dear Crys. Alysha, can I move in? It's just for now; that until I find someone who will help me and my baby out."

"Ya, totally," she said. "I'll come by tomorrow."

Tomorrow turned out into a fighting day. "I'M LEAVING YOU NOW! WILL, GET OFF MY CASE!" I screamed out after he's been throwing me around. "WILL! ALYSHA!" She grabbed a hold of my bag from Theo; one of Will's other lazy assholes. I got a chance of grabbing out of Will's grip and grabbing Crystal. She was crying non-stop.

I fell into the back with Crystal in my hands. I keep rocking her, "Sh, its ok." At that point, Crystal was noticing the stress from her tiny, blue eyes.

!

_I am Crystal Winter. My last name is after my Father; not my stepdad, Miguel, my real father. I have never met my real dad. I want to badly. _

!

Alysha let me go out for a night. I went out to bar, drowning my soul in sprints. Before I even grabbed my second drink, a man stops me. He was about my height and had beautiful brown eyes. His hair was matching his eyes. I was in love.

!

_I hate Miguel. He hurts me, and my mother never notices. He only cares for Jacob and Deanna. He will hit me if he has a chance. He calls me ugly and stuff like that. Am I really? _

!

When Crystal turned four, I married him. He was my rock and roll boyfriend, Miguel. Now he's my rock and roll husband. While dating, I got pregnant again with his child. We named him Jacob. At the party, Crystal sat alone with her drawing pad. I walked behind her, "Hey, darling."

"Hi, mommy," she put her pencil down and looked at me.

"Why don't you hang out with the other kids?" She nodded no. That's her mental disorder; social problems…She hates hanging out with Jacob's friends. I'm waiting for her to find that one.

!

_I know I have a mental disorder. I take meds and stuff. I have therapy at age 4. I don't like hanging out with people that Jacob hangs out with. I want to be different, and I feel it. I want to meet my real dad. _

!

Today is just a normal day. Crystal fears of Miguel still, and I can't grasp why. She covers her arms and legs. She hides from him and always come closer to me. "Crys," I called her downstairs by her nickname. "Come on, darling, I'll bring you to Victoria's." Vicki was one of her only friends. Those two were never apart. Vicki understood Crystal's mental issues. Crys came downstairs and took her meds. Miguel trailed behind her like a dog following a young boy. For some reason, Crystal's eyes were stained with tears. Her face had a slap mark. "What happen, precious?"

Crystal looked to me, "Oh, um, Deanna slapped me. We got into a fight, and Miguel broke it up."

!

_I lied to her. Miguel hurt me again for yelling at Jacob. When I started crying, he slapped me. I'm going to Vicki's house where Johnny and Whatsername are. They are my father's friends. _

_I am Crystal Winter, and I'm determined to find my father. _

**A/N: Well, we learned a different side of Miguel. Poor Crystal and Will…**

**Show off time: TONY VINCENT TWEETED ME! **

**That is all…**

**Chapter title: song: On the Edge- Tokio Hotel **


	6. there's a part i can't tell

Chapter 6 There's a part I can't tell about the dark I know well

_Crystal_

I ran into my mother's car. She flipped on one of her favorite bands, Tokio Hotel. Scream blared through the speakers. I clutched my book to my heart. Every note inside and every drawing I sketch I show to Johnny and Whatsername. Victoria invites her other friend, Shannon. I lied to my mother; I hate Vicki with a burning passion.

_I just started Middle School at a normal school for once. My doctors think my mental disorder has gone down. I'm not anything physical like the kids I know. I have speech problems at points, but now you can't tell. I don't follow up well, but I can write well. _

_I walked into the class and right away, I was made fun of. I wore a black dress with leggings underneath. I had a bit of eyeliner which I did start stealing from my mother at 10. "Look what the cat dragged in," Vicki, the girl who I never forget, yelled out. "A new girl in sixth grade who thinks she's a Goth."_

"_It's my style," I replied calmly. No one has ever made fun of me for this. _

_Jacob sees Vicki hurting me and replies along side with me, "Shut up, Victoria, she's new. Give her a chance, and she's also my stepsister."_

_After school, I saw Vicki run to Johnny and Whatsername. Johnny looked to me, "Hey, she's Heather's child, Corbin." _

_Whatsername—also known as Corbin—looked at me, "Oh, she definitely has Will's face."_

"_Will?" I mumbled out. _

_Vicki glared at me, "I don't talk to her, dad. She's mentally retarded…"_

_Johnny grabbed her quickly and pulled her in the car. Corbin looks at me as I'm about to fall on my knees and cry. "Hey, Will's your father. I know you probably never met him." She kisses my cheek. "One day, I believe you guys will meet." _

After that day, I developed more mental disorders according to my doctor, Aspen Vincent. She lets me call her by that like a friend. I started having depression, and Aspen told me my father had it a couple times. The loneness caved over me all the time. I looked down my arm, the cuts from Miguel. I cut myself once on the other arm, a heart. The heart symbolizes one thing I search for, Love.

My mom has given my love, but it hides out and goes back to Deanna and Jacob. That's why I hang over Victoria's house. Corbin and Johnny give me that love feeling. I jumped out of the car and waved my mom goodbye. My purse was on my side with my notebook, a pen, a cell phone, and a pack of gum. I ran into, seeing the whores, sluts, cunts, bitches…Could I go on?

Shannon, Victoria, Julia and Katie glared at me. It scares me. I look back them, awkwardly standing there. I saw Johnny who waved to me. I automatically ran to Johnny and Corbin who were waiting for me. Corbin ran and gave me a huge hug, "Oh, darling, anything happen today?"

"Miguel…" I murmured softly. Johnny sat me down, and I threw out my journal. "He's constantly abusing me. I'm scared to go back." Tears fell from my face, "Mom doesn't realize what he does. He then…he has…he will again…"

Corbin grabs my hand. Johnny comes by me. He holds me in his arms, "What he do, sweetheart? It's ok, we'll keep you safe."

"He has rape me. My god, Johnny…" I cried into his shoulder. I have never told Heather, that women I call my mother. He holds me closer, and Whatsername calmly puts her arms on me.

"It will get better one day," she whispers to me.

I started choking up on my tears. The make up around my eyes stained my t-shirt. A knock came from the doorway. Walked in with her fashion styles that she around was Amber, my true best bud. Her parents, Tunny and Extraordinary Girl, also know as Libby, went to Johnny and Corbin. I ran up and hugged Amber. She's one of the only girls I trust with my secrets.

She threw my dance tote bag at me. "I got you some new clothing," she said. "Well, my mom helped me pick them out."

I smiled up to Libby, "Thanks."

"No problem!" She leans down and gives me a kiss. Johnny touches her shoulder, and all four of them start talking.

"COME ON!" Amber yells, "I don't wanna be late! Mrs. Caraway will yell at us again!"

I grabbed my stuff and took them with me. I don't trust anyone in this house with them. We walked to our dance place as I explained everything that happens. The rape with Miguel and this morning with my slap mark. "Crystal, you have to meet Will. He's like you, alone and sweet. I still think you'll meet him."

We came early to practice. We went into the dressing room and got changed. Libby and Amber got me a black tank top with the words "Shut Up and Dance" across it. They also got me light purple dance pants that fall until they hit the ankles. I through my dance shoes on and walk out with Amber. After stretching up, we call it a dance out day.

Dance out day means we dance away all our fears and anger. We form a circle, and Emily, our new dance teacher, throws me in. "Darkside of the Sun" by Tokio Hotel is blaring.

I feel the beat and start dancing away my fear of Miguel. I start dancing to feel love and hope from my father. I dance to find someone who loves me for who I am. I dance for all the illness in my life to be gone one day. I dance to feel alive.

I fell down in pain and start crying. The lesson was called off, and I was still crying. Pain formed up in me and fear. I can't live like this every again. I run to get changed and come out to find Amber with my mother and Miguel; I walk with them like I love them. I wiped pain away.

Once I get home, I ran upstairs with my stuff. I decided a new change. I took our black hair dye Amber bought for me a long time ago. Once the black was finally in my hair, I cut it short to pass my ears but barely touch my shoulder. I finally jumped out the window, remembering to take my meds just in case. I got my ears pierced and my lip pierced.

There was one more thing I needed to do before going back home and getting yelled at. Everyone always told me my father had a blue highlight that was very unique. I went into the hairstylist and ask to get a blue in my side bangs. Finally, I was the girl everyone thought I was.

Once I got home, my mother looked at me and gasped, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

I shrugged off, "Change?"

Miguel came by her side as she still was overacting, "YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ME! YOU LOOK GREAT BUT YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"What father!" I yelled back down, "I NEVER MET MY FATHER BUT ALWAYS AM REMINDED OF HIM! OH YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, OH I NEED YOU TO MEET HIM, OH THIS OH THAT! FUCK THIS SHIT!"

"CRYSTAL JOY WINTER!" Miguel yelled now. He pushed me against my bedroom door. He punched and slapped me again. Tears fell but finally I defend myself. I kicked him to the ground, grabbed all my stuff I had already pack and ran away to Johnny and Corbin's.

When I knocked on the door at 8 pm, Amber opened up. She smiled at my new look, "You look nice, darling."

"Thanks," I mumbled. She let me in, and the rest saw me. I walked up to Johnny and Tunny, "I wanna meet my father."

**A/N: AND BAM! TWO CHAPETRS IN ONE DAY! REVIEW! **


	7. See the World Behind My Wall

Chapter 7 see the world behind my wall

_Will_

I never saw her grow up. I never got a chance to hold her in my arms and call her mine. I never got a chance to say to someone "That's my daughter." I never had a chance to tell her why she is the way she is. I never told her how perfect she means to me. I never got to tell her goodbye.

Now I'm developing a sense of loneness without them both. I'm drinking more and taking more Novacaine. I'm still on this couch as will always be. I finally heard a knock at a door.

Now, who would have known that someone in my life who I never seen both up? Two of my friends who I rarely see show up, Tunny and Johnny. Amber, Libby, and Corbin show up alongside. Johnny smiles to me, "We have someone for you."

"Johnny," I mumbled. "Please unless it's someone like Heather with Crystal finally."

I spoke too soon. A girl with brown eyes and smile like my baby shows up. She had dyed black hair with blue bangs. Her lip was pierced and so were her ears in 3 different places on the left and 2 on the right. She looks into my eyes, "I'm Crystal Joy Winter."

I was speechless. She grew up as perfect as Heather was. Tears fall from my eyes, and I'm biting my lip. I place my hand on her cheek, and she smiles upon me. I kiss her on the forehead then look at her again. She grabs my hand, and it felt like the 1st time I saw her.

_I look to Crystal. Her smile is the brightest thing in this room. My head is leading on Heather's shoulder, looking at Crystal's beauty. She lifts her hand, grasping toward Heather. I touch it softly, and Crystal giggles._

"Even though I barely know you, Crystal," I mumbled. "I love you. I miss you. I wish I saw you grow up to who you are now."

"Trust me," she says through her tears. "I wish you were there for me. Miguel is an asshole; I hate my mother." She started crying.

"Oh, darling," I wrapped my arms around her. She lets out her tears on my shoulder. I keep her close to me.

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

"You'll be a part of me forever"

**A/N: in honor of Whatsername01! Short updates are better then nothing! 3 chapters in one weekend how do you like that guys! And Crystal and Will finally meet! Who's happy!**

**Song title: …..You know I wrote a song fic to this song**


	8. when you can't breathe i will be there

Chapter 8 when you can't breathe, I will be there.

_Crystal_

I was finally got to see him. I finally was happy girl for once. I felt safe in his arms. I cried in them to let out all my feelings. I was finally where I needed to be. I finally saw my father.

"Crystal…" he whispered, "You ok dear?"

Johnny spoke up for me. I let go of my father for one second; Johnny placed his hands on me, "She has to stay here. Miguel has gone too far, Will."

Dad looked at me, "Crys, what happen?" I looked down, shaking off the fear. I was like a deer in headlights; I can't tell.

At one point, I had to, "H-he abuses me and now, he has raped me."

Will was left in a gasp. He grabs my hand and leads me to his couch. We sit down, "Explain everything that has happen, darling."

"Oh, daddy," I said breathing out. "He would slap me if I made a mistake. Heather didn't know." I coughed, choking on tears, "He raped me for being such a horrible child."

"Well," he whispered. "You're not horrible. You're perfect, beautiful and mine. I love you, Crystal." The first time someone said that to me. I started crying, "Oh, Crys, what's wrong?"

"No one," I mumbled. "Not even Heather; no one told me that."

"Let her stay here," Amber yelped out. "I don't want her hurt anymore. She's my best and only friend." Amber started tearing up, "Please Mr. Winter."

"I-I have to call Heather," He got up. "I promised you, though, I can't leave you."

Once Will got up to make the call, Tunny and Johnny sat on both ends. I fell onto the one on the left who was Tunny. I started crying again, having my mental breakdowns. "Oh, sweetheart," Tunny grabs me for a hug. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head no and smiled, "I'm far from fine."

"Good," Amber said. "Need to take your meds?"

"Ya," I mumbled, hating those white pills. We went into the hallway where I dropped my bags. I muddled through my bags, grabbing the bottle. I heard Will yelling.

"HEATHER!" He yelled, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE BRING YOUR BLOUNDE ASS UP HERE! LET CRYSTAL BE SAFE FROM ONCE FROM HER NGIHT—" He shut up for a second. I heard a groan, and the phone slam against the table. I took a couple of the pills and went into the kitchen for water. He looks upon me, "Taking meds? Here, let me grab you a glass of water." He hands me over a glass, "Crystal, she's coming. God, I want to help you, but even I can't."

I nodded. I'm now more terrified then ever. The first words muttered out of my mouth, "Is Miguel coming?" He nods, and I grab the corner of the table. Daddy comes by my side, "Oh gosh I can't breathe. I'm gonna be muffled with him and Heather."

The door barged open. Came in to the door was Heather and Miguel. The look on his face terrified me.

"_God damn you bitch!" He yells out, "Get better at this!"_

"_NO PLEASE!" I started crying "oh, god, oh god, AH!" _

I started breathing heavily. I grabbed Will in his arms, "DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!"

_He slaps me again, "GOD DAMN YOU, YOU BITCH FROM HELL!"_

_He pushes against me harder, "OH MY LORD, STOP THE PAIN!" I teared up more, and he pushed against me harder, "WHAT MADE ME DERVSE THIS!"_

"_YOU'RE THE DEVIL! THAT'S WHY!" _

"He'll rape me," I murmured.

"Crystal, sh," Miguel faked it again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Will pulled me closer, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER FROM HELL! HEATHER, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T KNOW MIGUEL WAS ABUSING, HITTING, PUNCHING AND NOW RAPING YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"What?" Heather said. 

**A/N: Aww Crystal! And Tunny being the supportive guy. **

**One day chapter review please! **

**Song title: Zoom into me- Tokio Hotel **


	9. who you are when I am gone

Chapter 9 who you are when I am gone

_Will_

"He has raped me," that motherfucker asshole treats me daughter with such disrespect. Right now, I'm in a situation, holding my mental disorder, scared kid away from her worst nightmare. She cries and screams; there's no escape for her from the nightmares.

"Crystal," Heather mumbled. "What did Miguel do to you?" Miguel nodded no to Crys; she was not dumb at all.

We went out into the living room. "How should I prove," Crystal says. "What shall I do to see that I been hurt by him?" She starts tearing up, "I have nightmares and dreams of it now. I can't calm down that I need to see Aspen again."

Heather looks into her daughter's eyes, "I don't know, Crys, this sounds…"

"You don't believe me," Crystal cried out. She signs and takes off her shirt. Finally, the memory of this couldn't disappear. Her whole body had either cuts or bruises. They were black and blue and uncomfortable.

Heather started gasping and crying, "oh my god, Crystal, oh dear, oh Crystal, oh my god, I am so sorry." She started coughing, choking on her tears. Crystal was so scared to be relived by Miguel; she veiled into my arms. I hid her in my arms.

Heather came by, grabbing Crystal's hand. She looks at both of us, "Stay here, for safety. Will, when you get a chance…"

"Come on, sweetie," I carry her upstairs. I laid her upon my old bed (which I rarely use) and kiss her. I tucked her in quickly. "I'm proud of you for standing up. Goodnight my little angel." I kissed her forehead and went to talk to Heather.

"I'm calling the cops," Heather mumbled. "Once I get home, I'm doing it. I'm taking Miguel's children. Will, I'm sorry for everything. I wish I never let you know who she was."

I nodded, "It's alright. I'm happy I know her now. Heather, it's gonna be alright."

"Make sure she takes her meds," Heather murmurs. She kisses my cheek. "It was nice seeing you."

I went upstairs and found Crystal fast asleep. I unpacked her stuff and was noticing things. She takes a lot of meds; I can't forget that. She loves gothic things; well now I know how to design her room. She sings and dances; ideas…ideas….

**A/N: Aww heather has a sweet side**

**Review!**

**Song title: Friday I'll be Over U- Allison Iraheta **


	10. I smile because I think of you and blush

Chapter 10 I smile because I think of you and blush

_Crystal_

I threw on a tank top and ran downstairs. I was still in my jeans from last night. I ran downstairs, finding out I am still here. I am living with my father; everything is safe. I walk into the kitchen, seeing my meds laid out for me. I took the ones that were needed, drinking water.

"Morning," my dad says, coming home. "Grab a bagel for you." He throws me a bag. Today was Saturday; a day of relaxing. We sit at the dinning table. I started eating my bagel, and Will talks to me. "How do you feel about taking a dance class?"

I dropped my bagel. "You did not," I mumbled. He nodded and I ran up to him, giving him a hug, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU! OH MY GOD, DANCING IS MY LIFE!"

"I know," he smiles. "No need to be a snoop, but I was unpacking for you. I came across a lot of sketches of famous dancers and dance moves sheet." He smiles to me, "One P.M., go please, for me."

"Why won't I?" My dad laughed as a smile fell across my face.

I went out and got some clothing for the class. Dad walks me there. When open of the door a student sees us, and he smiles, "So, this is your daughter?" Will nods, "Great! We'll take her in; I'm Cam Trumper by the way."

"Crystal Winter," I said. There was something different about him. He was like the next door neighbor boy. He was tall and slender with dirty blonde hair. His rocker clothing pulls me closer to his body. Once I step into the studio, it's like everything I dreamed off. A huge room that can train any dance; oh I was in heaven. "How long have you dance?"

"Since I was four," he says. "I will work with you today. I don't know if the others are training in the second room. We'll work here." I nodded to him as we started stretching our legs out, "How about you; how long?"

"When I lived with my mother and stepfather," I signed. "I was forbidden to perform. I always loved it since I was five."

"That's fucked up," he spats quickly. "So you live with your real father now?"

"Yep," I smiled. "I am happier with him then ever."

"Work on the upper body, Winter." He yells out, "It's stiff, loosen up."

"Yes," I mumbled. Stress is taking over me, "I'm sorry; it's just—"

Cam started nodding his head, "Do not apologize. Stress, it's even taking over even me. So what's yours?"

"Family," I mumbled. "I can't talk about it. It's just painful…"

Cam places an arm around me when I told straight from touching my toes, "Don't. Let's work."

He wraps his arms around my waist. I felt alive one more time. The beat starts to "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. I started rolling my head against his neck. "Do freestyle and follow the beat," he orders me.

"Like this?" Right when Lambert started singing, I broke off of Cam's grip. I quickly did a couple of steps that I memorized from sheets. I finally tried a stunt I could never do: freestyle flips into a split; I nailed it and was shocked about myself. My audition was quick and sweet. Cam grabbed the remote and turned off the music. He starts clapping.

"You're amazing." He mumbles. "You truly are." I looked down, bushing at the comment. "Hey, this s coming from me, your teacher," he says. "I never have seen anyone perfect on their first day in my class."

I nodded my head a bit and looks to him, "I'm not perfect at all." I wanted to walk out in tears. I'm not at all no matter who tells me.

"Hey," he puts his arms around me. He pulls me closer to him, not close enough to pull me for a hug. "You're truly amazing. Whatever is going on, let's talk. Please," I hid my face from his dark, crystal blue eyes. "Crys…Consider me as a friend right now not a teacher. We are both in the same grade, freshmen in high school. We're both the same age; we're both mentally disordered."

I gasped and looked up, "How did you know?"

"One of the things we ask before you entered this dance class," he looks at me and brushes my blue bangs out of my eyes. "Don't be scared about people knowing about your disorder."

"It's just…" We walked out to a local Starbucks. Since it was fall but as warm as summer, we sat outside and talked. "Ever since I was younger, I was abused by my step father for numerous reasons."

He blinked his eyes a couple times. He grasped my hand, "Why though?"

"It was from fighting with one of his children to dropping my book." I stand tall and strong, can't believing I'm telling the story again, "It got to the point where he raped me."

"Crystal, I'm so sorry," he mumbles. "I understand why now you are just different. Do you trust me?"

I look down at his hand, grasping against mine. Tears quickly came down like a river over flooding water. "I do."

He smiles and leans over to wipe away my tears. "So, if you don't mind me asking," he says, still wiping, "What's your disorder?"

I looked down again; _don't be scared about people knowing your disorder_. "I have a speech problem at points, bipolar, depressed…I have a hard time paying attention."

"ADHD?" he says, "I know how you feel then. Depression almost killed me; I still have ADHD."

I looked upon his eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you had it?"

"Family stress like you," he looked at me again. "My parents divorced when I was 10, and I was forced to stay with my father. I was gone from my sister who still matters the world to me. I haven't seen her for the 4 years I have been growing up. Crys," he looked to me. "I worried about her. I had to realize she is out of my life; I keep searching."

"I know exactly how you feel," I whispered after I took a sip of my green tea. "I grew up not knowing who my real father was until yesterday. It was frightening, my childhood." He sees a smile come across my face, "Why are you smiling?"

I looked into his eyes, "I think I am in love with you."

He leaned over and looked at me, "I knew it from the moment I looked into your brown eyes." Finally he kissed me on the cheek.

Happiness is when you know you're in love with someone like you.

**A/N: Aww! Crystal gets a boyfriend! **

**Song Title: Black Veil Brides- The Mortician's Daughter**


	11. You make me feel like a teenage dream

Chapter 11 you make me feel like a teenage dream

_Cam_

_She's pretty is_ the first thing I thought when she walk through those doors. Her blue bangs in her black hair stood out, looking like her father. Her brown eyes touch my heart. I smiled to up to them, "Is this your daughter?" Will, the father, nodded. Now, I am able to call her mine.

"I really wanted to take it slow," Crystal whispered. "But you're just…"

"I am what?" I mumbled to her, "Because to me…"

"Amazing," we whispered to each other. Silence took over the room. I smiled to her.

"I love you," Crystal whispered. "I know we met for the first day, but something has seriously clicked right now. I adore you and your moves. I love you, please."

I put a finger against her soft lips. She looks up upon me. "I love you," I said firmly. "Come on; let's go back to the dance studio."

We walked there. I put my arm around her. She smiles to me. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I finally feel safe," Crystal says, "with you and only you."

I leaned down and kiss her forehead. She bushes with her mouth a bit open. "Trust me," I said. "Trust me that I will throw away those memories."

We walked in and go back into the same studio. I turned on "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert. I wrapped my arms around her. She finally let goes and does her moves. I grabbed her again by the hips.

"OH MY!" She screams, "OH NO!" She starts crying in pain, "OH MY GOD, THE PAIN!"

"Crys!" I yelled, kneeling towards her, "Crystal, what's wrong?"

"The bruises," she mumbles. "You mistakenly touched the wrong spot. OH THE PAIN!" She fell down in crying.

I noticed in the mirror Will coming in. I ran outside and grabbed him, "She's in Pain, Mr. Winter."

"What happen?" He runs in with me. Crystal is still on the ground, crying. "Crystal, what happen?"

She started getting up a bit; tears still streaming, "Cam mistakenly touched a group of busies from Miguel."

Miguel, probably that monster step father, "Mr. Winter, I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault," Crystal said. "It was a mistake, daddy. Everyone makes them right?"

"Right," Will looked at me. "Just be careful; she's just…"

"He knows," Crystal blunted up, feeling fine. She comes by me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Dad, we're going out. I never felt so happy with someone like Cam. He understands me with my problems and has some of the same ones. You understand, right?"

Will smiles a bit. Crystal leans her head on my shoulder, smiling too, "Treat her well."

Crystal quickly hugs me. The touch of tears tickles my neck. It was Crystal, "You ok?" I looked at her, kissing her cheek.

"I am perfect, aren't I?"

"You're dating me," I joked. "You are everything."

**A/N: aww**

**So can I have a min freak out here? DAVEY HAVOK AS ST JIMMY! I LOVE HIM! **

**Song Title: Teenage Dream- Katey Perry **


	12. I am more perfect in your eyes

Chapter 12 I'm more perfect in your eyes

_Crystal_

As we talked for a while, at one point or another, the dance studio had to be shut down. Cam quickly gave me a kiss goodbye on the cheek, "Busy tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head yes, "My friend, Amber, is checking by. If you like, I can ask her if it's alright if you come by."

"Amber, hm," memories were floating through his mind; I can always tell.

"Ya," I said. "She's really awesome. She's one of my only friends."

Cam puts his arm around me and whispered to me. "Hang with me," he bits my ear a bit. "And you will be popular in seconds."

I kissed his cheek again. I ran to Will, and we walked home. Once I came in, Will had already set up dinner. A nice lemon chicken with cut carrots; something any dancer would love after a hard day. I threw my bag by the stairs, so I will grab it before I go to bed. I made eye contact with Tunny, Libby and Amber. Amber ran up and hugged me.

I gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you," Amber whispered. "You're safe, dear. Now tell me about this boy!"

"What boy?" I glared at Will. He shrugged, and I playfully punched his shoulder.

"That Cam guy," Libby says. "You know, Amber had a brother named Cam…"

Amber nodded her head. The pieces finally fit. Cam remembering how he knew Amber, separated at 4 years…Once Libby was going back to the army, her husband—at the time—spilt with her. Amber was deviate; she lost her brother. I never met the brother. He went to a totally different dance school and was a teacher. Do you see the pieces fitting?

I sat down and started eating. Amber still gave me the look, "Friend, Boyfriend or friend becoming a boyfriend?"

"Uh," I smiled. Amber slapped my shoulder. I shrugged to her, "Guess."

"Boyfriend?" I nodded, "You are so fucking lucky."

"Stay in this city," I said while taking a bite of a carrot. "You'll find a hottie every corner"

"I love to," Amber jokes.

The next day came quicker then ever. Amber stayed over. Cam was coming over at 12:30 pm. Amber picked me something cute. It was a black tank top topped with ripped jeans. I put on a heart necklace my mother gave me. It had a picture of me and her and said "You'll always be my angel." It was given for my 8th grade graduation by her. I put some black bracelets down my arms. "I can't wait," Amber whispered.

Cam came in with a smile. He ran to me and pressed me against his chest. I didn't let go until I felt like it. He moved me back and fourth like an ocean; a calm relaxing ocean. He leaned down and kisses my neck. "How are you doing?"

"Perfect now," I mumbled. "Oh, Cam, this is Amber."

They stood frozen for a couple minutes. Cam keeps blinking his eyes, "Amber Clarke? Amber as in my sister?"

"Cam Peacock," she mumbles. "Chase…I'm gonna cry. You're here finally."

He gave her a hug. "Amber, it's ok now. I am here."

"Wait a second," I whispered. "So, your father is here…in the city."

Amber looks to both of us, "Should I move out here?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Amber has to choose, live with her brother and their father or stay with Libby and Tunny? **

**Song Title: No One Else- Allison Iraheta**


	13. Scream Through Dreams

Chapter 13 Scream through dreams

_Amber_

"Oh, Amber," Cam breathed out. "Dad has gottan much better."

When growing up, all my father would do is go to the city. While going to the city, he would shoot up drugs and alcohol into his body. I was terrified of him when younger. Finally my parents spilt. Cam chooses to stay with my father; he wanted me to be safe with our mom and Tunny.

"This is so freaky," Crystal looked to me. "My boyfriend is your brother? I knew it! I just…I'm smart like that."

"Now," I said jokely, "let's not get TOO carry away." I winked to crystal. She playfully pushed me. I grabbed Cam's hand and dragged him out to our mother and Tunny. "I told you," I whispered to her.

She got up quickly, "Cam?" He nodded, closing his eyes. She ran up to him and grabbed him for a hug. "Oh my god, darling," she mumbles.

"Hey, mom," he looks into her eyes.

I look to Crystal while they were talking, "Thank you so much, Crys."

"Nothing was planned," she whispered to me. She still keeps an eye on my mother with her son also known as my brother. "I didn't know at all; it was all guesses."

"Still," I grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look into me. "You're amazing and can we talk?"

She nodded, and we were excused. We walked upstairs to Crystal's temporary room. I looked to her. "You still like me," Crystal mumbles. "Get over it, Amber."

"You're bisexual; I'm a lesbian." I snapped back at her, "Just kiss me and get my dreams over with."

"You can make me," Crystal said. "I still won't. You can threaten me; I won't busted, Amber."

I pushed her against a wall. She quickly gasped. "No, please," she whispered. "Please, I'm just not…"

"Shut up, you fucking cunt." She started crying. I totally forgot. This reminds her of what Miguel did to her. I didn't mean to hurt her this bad. I leaned in and kissed her.

She slapped me across the face. I felt my cheeks being pulled down as she grasped her fingers tightly against them. "It always starts with a kiss," she boldly cries. She threw me onto the bed.

Will came in as I got back up and pushed her wall again. "What is going on?"

I got off of Crystal. She fell on the ground. She curled herself into a ball, crying. I ran out and went downstairs. Tunny was going back home; I went with him. I just hurt one of my only friends.

**A/N: BOO YOU WHORE AMBER! **

**Song title: Mute- Blaqk Audio **


	14. Your sins into me

Chapter 14 Your sins into me

_Crystal_

I was terrified; Amber holds me against the wall once again. She made out with me. I can't take it that she obbesed with me. Will came in; I broke down. Amber quickly ran out. Will helped me up and laid me on the bed. He brushes my bangs out my eyes.

"What happen," he kisses my forehead. Silence took over; I couldn't speak, speechless. "Crystal Joy, what did Amber do to you?"

I crawled into his arms. He let me sit in his lap. My head was placed in his chest. His rough fingers went through my hair. Tears were spawning out of my eyes. "Promise not to tell Heather," he nods to that comment. "Ever since like….beginning of middle school, we found out something different; I found was attractive to girls but still loved guys. Amber found out that she loved girls instead of men. It finally now got to the point where I realized something different." I had to suck up the tears and finally yell out, "She was only my friend because she was obbesed with me!"

"What?" He whispers, "Wow, that's messed up. Dear, it will be ok."

"How?" I whispered, "Just, how will it be ok after everything I went through? I haven't known you for 14 years of my life until now. My best friend turned out to be a stalker. The memories of my stepfather still linger…Oh, daddy…" I started crying into his shoulder.

In the speechless moments, he just holds me. The moments like these with Heather, she would sing. It always seemed to sooth me, her lovely vocals. They always put me to sleep. I did wonder if my father had the same singing. "What would," he finally whispered into my ear, "Heather do at moments like this?"

I smiled a bit. I let one of my arms fall down to touch the necklace. I grasped it closely to my heart. Even if at some points I hated Heather, she was my mother. I could never hate her forever. "She would sing," I mumbled back.

Will nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I was still resting my head on him. He took a deep breathe; a perfect vocal chord came out. I was amazed.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

The lyrics were amazing me. The tears that once rested upon my eyes were drying up.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
-and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
- and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

"Wow," I whispered. I could tell he ended when he kissed my forehead. "You're amazing. Did you write those lyrics?"

"Well," he started. We both got up to go meet Libby and Cam downstairs. "I and Heather wrote it together when she was pregnant with you. It was something that always stuck with me."

I listened carefully to each word. Another piece felled into the puzzle called my life. "You still like her, don't you?"

"Crys," he mumbles, "Crystal, please don't."

I nodded again. I knew it couldn't work out. It was just a thought triggering again at the back of my mind. I wish I was normal someone like Victoria. She's like she has parents like Corbin and Johnny. She had two parents who love each other.

I went downstairs to find Cam. He stood up firmly and faced me. He kissed my cheek; I pulled him outside. The fall breeze was touching my shoulders, reminding me that summer is quietly ending. The briskly wind chills me; I shiver a bit as it creeps upon my neck. Cam comes behind my, wrapping his arms around me. I let my hand touch his for one second.

"Thank you," he whispers in my ear. His lips warmly touch my icy neck. "I don't know where I would be without you."

My face looks up to match his perfect, crystal eyes. He turned me like how a dancer would. I giggled a bit, feeling like a four year old on sugar. I fell into his arms, placing my hands into his. He pushed me back a little. I took the moment to lean in and kiss him for the first times.

"Perfect," he whispered in between a kiss. "I love you, Crystal."

I smiled upon him. I loved him too. It couldn't be spoken with just I love you. It had to be explained more. Only a kiss could tell him part of the story. I touched him with our lips one more time. I couldn't escape; it was perfect. I gleamed one more time, "I want you so much. Your mine, forever more, right?"

"I can't just answer," he mumbles, "with a yes. It's true though."

I knew he was mine. I keep falling into his arms, feeling warmth to hide from the wind. The way he grabs my hands and puts them close to himself; the way he loves me and kisses me, under the moonlight, on a Saturday night. I loved him more then ever. Something though memories of Miguel was forcing me to look at myself.

Now, its midnight; I'm forced to look myself into the mirrors. I opened the cabinet to find a pocket knife. _Blade up_ ran back through my mind. It reminded me of the first time. I don't care anymore; I ran the blade down my wrist. A light scream was heard.

"CRYSTAL!" I was opened to see my father. He was standing in the doorway, still in jeans and t-shirt. He ran by me, grabbing my wrist. "Crystal, what's going on?"

"I-I," I quickly whispered. "I don't know anymore."

"Come on," He grabs some tissues. He quickly rubs rubbing alcohol against my wrist. Pressing my fingers against the clothes, tears slowly fell out. "Crystal Joy, what is going on?"

"The stress," I mumbled. "I can't feel my body anymore. The memories of Miguel still haunted me. Amber pressuring me to love her; choosing between you or mom…I just don't know anymore." I started crying, "Dad, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I won't tell your mother," he mumbles. "Come here, darling," he wraps his arms around me. "I'll call Aspen in the morning. I'll talk to Libby or Tunny soon about what Amber did to you. Please, talk to Aspen about Miguel. It's hard to forget, but somehow, Crystal, you have to over come it." He touches my other scars, "This needs to stop; I can't stand here watching you cut yourself. I don't wanna lose you, Crystal Joy." He grabs my hands. I look into his tear covered eyes. "At points," I whispered, "it's hard telling who loves me and who doesn't. I love you, dad. Please, forgive me; I didn't mean to. It was—"

He kissed my forehead. "I do, Crys," he whispers. "Crystal, I love you. I don't want you hurt."

I got up and walked to my bedroom. I turned to face Will, cleaning the blood. "If I can," I whispered, "can I sleep with you on the couch? Just in case."

"Of course, Crystal, don't even ask. If the nightmares are bothering you…"

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I walked in the hallways to find him.

"Why?" he muffles with tears. "Why, Crystal?"

"Cam," I started. "Cam, just help me."

"Just don't cut yourself one more time, or we're over."

**A/N: ****Aww Crystal….**

**Song used that Will sings: In the Hunger Games book, there's a song Katniss (the main person in the book) sings to a girl named Rue, who is dying. That is the song she sings to Rue. **

**Song title: Silver and Cold- AFI **


	15. Kiss me goodbye into the night

Chapter 15 kiss me goodbye into the night

_Heather_

I couldn't believe this was coming. I never thought he would break me so much. He hurt the apple of my life. Crystal and I were apart for the first time in a while. I hold my charm closely to my heart. It was midnight; I know when I feel her hurt. I grasped my chest in pain. Something's wrong with her right now.

Tears fell through my eyes. I would see her again tomorrow. I would get to hold her without her fearing Miguel. She was with her father, Will. There's a part of me missing him. I still love him; I wish I didn't leave him. I grab my chest now, crying my heart out. I just left two people in my life who matter so much to me.

I look to my iPod alarm clock. 5:00 AM shocked me in the face. "I might as well," I hoped out of bed. I went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. Once I came to the kitchen, I saw Jacob. He reminds me so much of Crystal, personally wise. Crys and Jake used to be friends a lot. Jake would defend her; Crystal smiled upon him. There was a one year difference. "Hey Jakey," I said with a smile.

"Mom," he mumbles. I noticed he had his sketch pad by him. He loves to draw; I noticed that after Crystal left. She left her sketchpad behind, and he looked through her pictures. When she was even young, she was still pretty good. One day, he stated copying and it was even as perfect as her. Since then, he's been sketching.

I leaned over to see what he was drawing. It was Crystal. Tears start streaming again. I sat in a chair next to Jacob. "You miss her, don't you?"

He nods, "I love her as a sister. It's like a part of me is missing, mom."

I kissed his forehead. "Darling, she's holding up well. I'm glad she's with Will at points."

"Mommy," Jacob said. "You hate him…"

"Ya, but its Crystal's father. There's a difference." I signed and got up. I whispered to myself, "I should have never kept them apart."

"Wanna making for breakfast?" Deanna said, hoping down here. She was 5 years younger then Jakob, making 6 from Crystal. She smiles, going in the chair across from Jacob.

"Simple, eggs, bacon, maybe pancakes!" I smiled a bit, "Crystal is coming over soon."

Jacob gasped, "Sissy's coming?" I nodded; he sketched faster. A knock in an hour-after I finished breakfast and was making plates-came. My heart was leaping out of my chest.

"Crystal," I whispered to myself. I ran to the door. She was in her outfit for the jury today; it was vest over a black t-shirt with dressy pants. She looks up and sees me. A smile graces across her face and hugs me. "Crystal, you're beautiful. I have missed you too much."

"I missed you, too, mom." She pulled the necklace. I smiled a bit and kissed her on the cheek. Crystal Joy has changed her look so many times, but this time- before leaving me- she really changed. She got her lip pierced, earring actually in and dyed her hair black with blue highlighted in her long, side bangs. It reminded me of her father so much; someone I still love. Speaking of Will, he was by her side.

"Hey, Heather," he whispered.

I smiled to him a bit. Our break up was about 8 years ago. I looked into his brown eyes, "Hey there, Will."

"Can we talk outside?" he said, "Just you and me." I nodded and came out to the porch. "Crystal wants us back together."

"Will…" I cried out slowly. "Will, I still…It's hard to explain."

"You like me," he mumbles. "Heather, what if I told you I never forgot about you?"

I leaned in closer. "Then, I would be saying the same thing." I leaned in a bit more. Will breathed in and kissed me. I looked at him afterwards. "That sparks still hits."

"Are we back?"

"Hell ya," I mumbled back to him.

**A/N: Awww Crystal will be happy**

**Song title: Phantomrider- Tokio Hotel **


	16. You are never coming home

**A/N: Warning this chapter: Rape and meaning a lot of sexual talk.**

Chapter 16 you are never coming home

_Crystal_

"_I gotta go away, Crys," Heather kisses my forehead. I didn't want her to leave; I couldn't be left alone with that monster upstairs. "I'll miss you, dear." _

_The door shut. Fear came through the door. It tickles my neck. I went upstairs and to my bedroom. My black beauty—the name of my guitar—stood there. It glared at me to play it. I smiled towards it, wrapping the strap around my shoulder. I sat there, playing new cords. _

_The door was thrown open. I gasped quickly. Pain, it was coming soon. Horror, oh gosh, when isn't there horror when he walked into the room. His eyes were like lasers; every time they look, they cut everything open. "Get down," he yells. _

_Obey is my only command. I didn't move to my bed though; when I didn't, I was pushed down. Keep strong was impossible. He first started taking off my tank top. Hot tears sparred out of my eyes. A tiny yelp escaped me with his cold hands____touching my chest._

"_Shut up you little piece of shit." He started ripping off a simple sports bra. I was only in fourth grade when this was happening. This was the start of the rape; I manage to escape though. _

Walking through my old room and I'm traced back to that memory. Everything in this room reminds me of Miguel. I was killed by nightmares forever. Dying is my dreams; always haunted by him. Black Beauty still stays there. I run my hands across the strings, missing the feeling of vocalizing to it. I knew though I was leaving soon.

Heather knocks at my door. I turn towards her and walk. She wraps an arm around me. Leans down to my forehead are Heather's lips. She loves me; I know that. I put my blue bangs in front of my face. To the court it was with Will in the front. I was by myself in the back.

I look down at the cut from yesterday. It goes right down the middle of the heart. The throb feeling when I touch calms me down. The bruises down my arms glare at me, _Miguel_….all because of him.

We got out of the car. Heather comes to fix me up a bit more. "Don't be scared when you see him. You're safe in there now. I wish they won't put pressure on you like this. They need you though." She leans in and hugs me. "I love you, Crystal Joy. Your middle name means much. You bring in joy."

I and Cam at least talked before I left. I remember calling him that night before.

_I look for my cell phone. Right away, while I find it, it rings. Blaring the tune of "Carolyn" by Black Veil Brides, I grab it out of my jacket pocket. "Cam" was shown across the screen. I hold the phone close to my ear, "Hello, who's this cutie?"_

"_Shut up, you should talk," I smiled when I hear that sweetly. "Good luck in court tomorrow. Be strong, for me."_

"_Thanks," I mumbled. "Are you still mad at me?"_

"_Why would I be? I know my attitude wasn't…"_

"_The best?"_

"_I'm sorry, Crys, I gotta go…"_

"_Cam—" I heard a beep. I look to see he hung up. I ran upstairs, grabbed a pillow and screamed. Warm tears were becoming a pool on the pillow _

Nervous was taking me over. I stepped into the court room. "All rise." I got up, closing my eyes. _Just go quickly, I don't wanna be here. I rather die then be in a room with him. _I turn to my side; there he was, the monster in disguise. He was in one of those police, orange jump suits. _Good _was repeating through my head. _Good…_

"Crystal Winter," someone told me. They hold a bible. "Do you admit…"

I spaced out. _Everything lays on you, girl. Everything, the truth of Miguel…Tell it, finally. If it makes Heather second think or even makes her hate you, you know it's true. _

I took my stand. The judge looks down upon me. "Miss. Winter," she speaks lowly. Maybe, she knows about my mental issues. _Who doesn't know though? _"What did Miguel exactly do to you?"

I shivered. I know I have to answer. _Just do it, get him out of your night. _"Ever since my mother married him, he never liked me. I thought 'it's just a phase'. One night though- it was the first night he abused me—I came home…"

_I was only five years old. I didn't do my homework back then. I used to really have trouble on it. My teacher emailed and called both of my parents. Miguel had thrown me on the couch. I didn't know what to expect. _

_Next thing I noticed, his hand clasped right to my cheek. It was on fire; my cheek was burning red. "You fucking little piece of shit," he yells. What did I do wrong?_

!

The heat was rising. It's been hours. The jury was making their discussion. Heather whispers to me, "It can't be this hard! He physically hurt you. You are having mental issues from it."

"We come to collusion," the head jury said. I gripped Heather's hand. "Miguel is charged with sexual abuse of a mental disorder also a child underage. He will serve 25 years in prison and face a $100,000 fine."

"Case close," the judge said. Relief filled my body. I walked to Will.

He gave me a huge hug. He kisses my cheek. "You were amazing, Crys." Heather places her hands on my shoulder. "Come on, let's get her home."

Tears fell through my eyes. Will stopped me and kneeled down to me. "Crystal, everything is ok now. What's wrong?"

"Overwhelmed," I whispered. It was a lie.

**A/N: Reivew, I am so tired from vacay so idk what to say**

**Chp title: Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance**


	17. We brave this storm and face today

Chapter 17

_Will _

Crystal ran upstairs to her temporary room after getting home. Heather stayed for the night; her friends, Alysha and Theo, were watching Jacob and Deanna. I lead her to the kitchen. I made her some tea. She sits up as I come by her.

"How has she been?" Heather takes a sip.

"She has a boyfriend now. They really do love each other." I signs, "It's Libby's son."

"Right, the one she had from that guy Jimmy…"

"Ya, his name is Cam." What else should I tell her? There's too much. "Heather, did she ever….cut herself?"

She nods, "I remember talking to Aspen about it. Why?"

"She's…" I lost track of my words. I didn't know what to say. I promised Crystal I won't. At a point, I have to. "She started again."

"Will," She breathes. She touches her charm necklace.

"I-I'm sorry," I whisper. "She hasn't changed."

"It's hard to change a person," Heather whispers. "I wish I could…"

She was lost for words. I lean by her and kiss her cheek. She nods a bit. "Heather, she's alright now. Miguel…he's gone. Her nightmares though…"

Right then, a scream came from upstairs. Both of us jump up. It was defiantly Crystal. I ran upstairs with Heather by my side. We went into her room.

Her head was in between in legs. She was crying. Her phone was near by her; a notebook full of drawings and writings was thrown across the room. Heather ran next to her, touching her hand.

Crystal looked up. "I'm sorry…" she whispers.

"What's going on," I said. I stood behind Heather. She was sitting on the bed, holding Crys.

"Memories," she says softly. "I can't get them out of my head. It was as if as Miguel is still standing here."

"He's gone," Heather keep repeating that to her. "Sh, everything's going to be okay now."

"Are you sure," she whispers.

"Positive," she kisses her cheek. "Want me to stay the night with you?" Crystal nods.

"See you two tomorrow morning," I said. "Make sure she wakes up at 6:00 A.M. First day of school and blah fucking shit. " Heather nodded.

"I love you", she mouths back. I smiled to that; I love her too. Now, she still is mine.

**A/n: Short and fluff! **

**Song title: **


	18. she don't move or fret just minds her

Chapter 17 she don't move or fret just minds her business

_Crystal_

The alarm clock rang with Black Veil Brides's "Carolyn". My mother was gone from my side. I woke up to see my drawing pad still across the room. _What terrified me so much? Right, the dream…_

The dream was creepy alright. It involved Cam…with Miguel. Get where I'm going now? I didn't know why I had a dream like that. I love Cam; maybe it was because I was texting him before bed. The nightmares of Miguel…well those happen every night. Both at the same time never happen. I tried to forget it though.

I went to my bags. School doesn't start until 8:40, but they want me to be there at 8:15 to get everything ready. I checked the time one more time; it turned to 6:15. I looked at my plain out mirror. I pulled out some cut outs from my bag.

I started hanging some pictures around my mirror. It was mostly some celebrities. Ashley Purdy, Lea Michele, Sammi Doll, Sasha Mallory ….Most importantly one of my icons though, Lyn-z Way; she's one of my icons. Okay, she's not a dancer; she's bassist but also an artist. She was my icon ever since I saw her perform as an opening for My Chemical Romance. She and Gerard Way were my long time idols before they got married; that made my life. I always dreamed of meeting my Gerard Way…or a girl like Lyn-z Way.

So maybe I'm a bit of a fan girl of bands and dancers. I dress like them. I went through my bags again. _How about Lyn-z Way today, Crystal? That will be easy…_I teased my hair a bit since its natural straight. I couldn't possibly do pigtails because of how short I got my hair cut. I got a white tank top with a black jacket. I threw on a plaid grey and black skirt with leggings. I finished off with dark red lipstick and eyeliner.

I grabbed my phone and took a picture. I sent it to my Facebook and twitter with the caption "First day at a new school and already looking like Lyn-z Way." I went downstairs with my phone in my pockets.

"Cute," Will said as I walk down. I smiled to him.

Heather just glanced. "When _don't _you try to copy Lyn-z Way, Crys?" We both laughed. I saw my phone had a couple text messages from Facebook.

Amber: "Aw man, going to be so different without you today! Good luck, 'Lyn-z' ;) "

Julia: "Math totally not going to be fun anymore with you! Chat me later on how it went."

Jacob: "Okay, when haven't you worn that? Lol cya tonight?"

A smile went across my face. At points, I do miss those guys. Jingletown is alright though. I mean, it's not the best town. All I have to say is that leaving that shitty little town was the best plan I had.

I grabbed my backpack and headed to the bus stop. Cam stood there already with another guy and a girl. She was pretty in my eyes, short deep, dark red hair with a normal black dress. I mean, I don't know why, but she also looked abused by her parents. The guy looks like your next door neighbor guy, brunette short hair with jeans and a shirt.

I ran to Cam. He kissed me. "We won," I whispered.

"That's great!" He gave me a hug, "You're safe now." He rubs my back.

"I know," I muffled in the hug. _No, I'm not. _

"Oh, so this is Carmen." I shook hands with the guy. "She is Jeanna."

I smiled to both of them. "Nice to meet you."

The bus came. Cam pulled me into a sit. He leans over and kisses me again. "They are just a couple of my friends in this school." He sighs, "Can you talk to Jeanna?"

"She's abused by her parents."

"How can you-?" I gave him a quick look, "Right…sorry."

"It's not hard for me to tell, Cam. She's terrified if you look straight into her eyes."

"Come over after school, alright?"

I leaned in and kissed him. "Will do," I whispered.

"Good," he smiles. "Let's go."

**A/n: I miss you all! Liz is back!**

**Hope you like! **

**Review**

**Chapter Title: Lost in Darkness- Escape the Fate**


End file.
